


Family Matters!

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about how Maurice first met Belle's mother and will reveal the truth about her mother's idenity something nobody in story brook has yet to discover first hand, only two people in storybrooke knows the truth about Colette and that is</p><p>Maurice and Belle's own mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters!

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU LOVE BELLE AND HATE ZELENA, FAST WARNING DO NOT AND I REPEAT DO NOT READ! CAUSE YOU WILL HATE IT!!!!

The garden was one of supurb beauty but everything in the garden was considered useful. 

Every Herb and plant had magical properties.

But the entire garden was owned by the most feared and powerful man in the Enchanted Forest, Rumplestiltskin, who was also known as the Dark One.

She bends down and continues gathering the leaves of the herb in front of her and stuffing them into the pouch she wore around her waist.

The bag is half full when she spots a horse and rider running nearby.

She sits up and watching the handsome rider for a moment just in time to see him run smack dab into a tree, and fall off of his horse.

Concerned Zelena hurried over to the young man and knelt beside the unconcious man.

He had recieved a reather nasty looking cut but checking his pulse she knows he was alive but still would need help.

Looking back towards the house she decides to first take the bag of herbs in to her teacher and then she would sneak the man into her room where she would take care of him and see to his care until he was well enough to go on his way again.

Grabbing a few extra herbs to use on the unconcious man she took the bag into Rumplestiltskin, and when the man had gone down to his work space, she went outside and took the man under his arms and managed to sneak the man upstairs and into her own room.

She then hurries back down quietly and hitches the horse behind the house where she was sure Rumple might not notice him, and fed him a couple of carrots. Thankfully there was plenty of grass where the horse was hitched up.

After seeing to rubbing down, seeing that it was well watered and unsaddling the horse she headed back inside to see to the man.

Inside she leaned over him with a bowl of warm water and a damp rag, she sprinkled the herbs into the water and dips the rag into the bowl and then squeezes it out.

Gently she begins to clean to injury on his forehead.

As she works on him she finds herself admiring the young man in front of her.

He was a bit pudgey, some would have called him fat, but his face looked mighty handsome.

He wore brown leather covered in a lighter brown colored fur.

She found herself rather curious about this man.

But when she had the cut clean she pulled the cover over the man, and made a palate on the floor for herself where she curled up and slept.

She slept for quite a while before she heard a terrible yell coming from outside.

She sprang up in surprise and looked out her window.

Rumplestiltskin was looking right at the hitched horse who was chomping away at his nicely green grass.

The man was looking very violently ill and close to exploding.

Zelena hurried down to him and said quickly 

"I'm sorry master I didn't think it would matter just for a little while!"

He turned to her and glared at her.

"Start explaining Zelena, What is a horse doing on my land eating my beautiful grass?" 

She winced and finally she launched into the story about what had happened and what she had seen.

"So you see just for the night i hitched the poor man's horse out here on the lawn and i took the man to my room so i could tend to him, i was just trying to help the man out."

Rumplestiltskin seemed to think for just a moment before finally nodding his head 

"Fine but take this blasted horse to my stable so that he is not destroying the land around my house."

Zelena quickly took the horse to the stable where she instructed the grooms that the horse was to be well taken care of.

The grooms only acknowledged her with a nod and she heads back up to check on her invalid.

Upon entering the room she finds that the man is wide awake.

"Hey, I see your awake!" she mumbled as she picked up the rag again. 

"Who are you and where am I and why am I here?" The man asked worriedly. 

"You are at the Esate of Rumplestiltskin the Dark one sir. You had an accident outside.You see you hit a tree and fell off your horse. You have obtained a few injuries and I have been taking care of your injuries as well as your horse. My name is." 

she thought for a minute she didn't want him to know she was Zelena the daughter of Cora or the sister of the woman people called the evil queen.

Then grinned and decided to give him a fake name "My name is Colette." she explained. 

The man nods. 

"I'm King Maurice, or I'm fixing to be, Im supposed to be out searching the land for a young maiden to take as my queen for the rules are that a man can only become a king if he takes a queen." He explains blushingly." 

Zelena was in shock she has rescued and helped a King?

This was majorly big she hadn't had any idea that she had been helping somebody so important and did he just tell her he was looking for a maiden? 

she grinned as a deep desire took root in her heart as she began to wish he would choose her. 


End file.
